civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Ragnar (Civ4)
Ragnar Lodbrok (or Ragnar Lothbrok) was a semi-legendary Norse king. General Info Ragnar leads the Vikings in Civilization IV: Warlords. Unique Unit: Berserker Unique Building: Trading Post Starting Techs: Fishing, Hunting AI Traits Ragnar is one of the leaders who will plan wars when pleased. *Strategy: military (10). *Wonder Construct random: 10 (from 0 to 50). *Base Attitude: -1 (from -1 to 2). *Base Peace Weight: 0 (from 0 to 10). *Warmonger Respect: 2 (from 0 to 2). *Espionage Weight: 100 (from 50 to 150). *Refuse To Talk War Threshold: 10 (from 6 to 10). *No Tech Trade Threshold: 5 (from 5 to 20). *Tech Trade Known Percent: 30% (from 0 to 100). *Max Gold Trade Percent: 5% (from 5 to 20). *Max War Rand: 50 (from 50 to 400). *Raze City Prob: 50 (from 0 to 75). *Build Unit Prob: 40 (from 0 to 40). *Close Borders Attitude Change: -2 (from -4 to -2). *Same Religion Attitude Change Limit: 5 (from 2 to 7). *Different Religion Attitude Change: 0 (from -2 to 0). *Favorite Civic Attitude Change Limit: 3 (from 1 to 6). *Demand tribute will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request help will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request technology will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request strategic bonus will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request happiness bonus will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request health bonus will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request map will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request declare war will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request declare war them will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request stop trading will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request stop trading them will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request adopt civic will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request convert religion will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request open borders will be refused when: furious. *Request defensive pact will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request permanent alliance will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request vassal will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Max War Nearby Power Ratio: 110 (from 80 to 130). *Max War Distant Power Ratio: 90 (from 30 to 100). *Max War Min Adjacent Land Percent: 0 (from 0 to 4). *Limited War Rand: 40 (from 40 to 200). *Limited War Power Ratio: 100 (from 80 to 130). *Dogpile War Rand: 25 (from 25 to 100). *Make Peace Rand: 80 (from 10 to 80). *Demand Rebuked Sneak Prob: 80 (from 0 to 100). *Demand Rebuked War Prob: 20 (from 0 to 50). *Base Attack Odds Change: 6 (from 0 to 6). *Worse Rank Difference Attitude Change: -1 (from -3 to 0). *Better Rank Difference Attitude Change: 2 (from 0 to 4). *Share War Attitude Change Limit: 3 (from 2 to 4). *Vassal Power Modifier: 0 (from -20 to 50). Civilopedia Entry Ragnar Lodbrok was a semi-legendary king of Sweden and Denmark who ruled sometime in the eighth or ninth centuries. The exact dates surrounding Ragnar's life are unknown, but most likely he was a Viking warlord who went on raids from approximately 835 to 865 AD. Ragnar is described as being part of the Yngling Dynasty of Swedish kings, descended from the Swedish king Sigurd Ring. The word Lodbrok means "hairy breeches" and refers to a pair of trousers his wife made for him out of animal skins. Ragnar was a pagan and believed that he was a direct descendant of the Norse god Odin. Christian churches and monasteries were among his favorite targets for attack. Many of the details surrounding Ragnar's life are known only through legend, and must be viewed with a certain amount of skepticism, but he appears to have been a remarkable individual. Ragnar spent most of his life as a pirate and raider. He would demand a huge ransom from his victims for their lives, and then return a short while later to extort another payment in exchange for leaving. Based upon the number of Vikings who agreed to follow him, Ragnar must have been a successful and charismatic leader. In 845 Ragnar led a force of 120 ships carrying 5000 Vikings to the mouth of the Seine River, and from there to the city of Paris. The city was captured easily, and the Frankish king Charles the Bald (a grandson of Charlemagne) agreed to pay an enormous sum of money to Ragnar for sparing the city from destruction. According to Viking sources, Ragnar demanded a whopping 7000 pounds of silver, which he got. Though he honored the deal and left Paris (more or less) intact, that did not stop Ragnar from pillaging his way across the rest of northern France, destroying whatever crossed his path. After having his way in France, in 865 Ragnar turned north and landed in England. He came aground in the northern kingdom of Northumbria, which was ruled at the time by King Aelle II. Ragnar met Aelle in battle the same year, and for the first and only time in his life Ragnar was defeated. He was also captured and thrown into a pit full of poisonous snakes. As he was dying, Ragnar is said to have exclaimed, "How the little pigs would grunt if they knew the situation of the old boar!" This was a reference to his sons in Sweden, and it would have been well if Aelle II had paid his words closer attention, for in 866, the following year, Ragnar's fourth son Ivar the Boneless led a major Viking expedition to England seeking revenge. Ivar met King Aelle in battle, defeated him, and subjected him in turn to an agonizing death. Whether or not it was launched to exact revenge for Ragnar's death, the Viking invasion had serious consequences for England - the kingdoms of Northumbria, Mercia, and East Anglia were all attacked and destroyed. The descendents of Ragnar were at last stopped in 871, when they were finally defeated by Alfred the Great of Wessex. Trivia * Ragnar is portrayed as blond rather than red-haired as in Civilization III. * Even if in the game he is depicted as having horns on his helmet, there is no evidence to support the myth that the Vikings used horns on their helmets. * The church depicted in the background is a medieval Christian stave church, which did not exist in Ragnar's time. Category:Viking Category:Aggressive Leaders (Warlords) Category:Financial Leaders (Warlords)